garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Takehito Koyasu
Takehito Koyasu (子安 武人 Koyasu Takehito) ''born May 5, 1967 in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor. He is known for Birdman in [[Galerians|''Galerians]] and ''Galerian: Rion''. Career Koyasu is part of the voice actor quartet Weiß consisting of Weiß Kreuz voice castmates Shinichiro Miki, Tomokazu Seki, and Yuuki Hiro. He used to work for Production Baobab but is now the head of T's Factory, a voice actor company he founded in 1998.[citation needed] Koyasu is known for his deep, smooth voice, which often lands him in roles that are either villains or lonely bishōnen. Recently, though (as in the cases of Mitsurugi Hanagata from Saber Marionette J, Ryo Kuroyanagi from Yakitate!! Japan, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and Kei Itoshiki from (Zoku) Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei) he has been voicing more and more lively/humorous characters. According to Hisaya Nakajo, the manga artist of the series Hana-Kimi, the character of Masao Himejima was designed with Koyasu's voice in mind; the voice actor ended up voicing this character in the series' drama CDs.[citation needed] On 18 September 2009, he created Velvet Underworld series which is the first drama CD of the series, "The Fool". In the following month, "The Wheel of Fortune" had released as the second drama CD of the series. Filmography Television animation ; 1980s ;* Saint Seiya (1986-1989), Heavenly Fierce Star, Wyvern Rhadamanthys ;* The Three Musketeers Anime (1987-1989), Francois 1990s ;* Moomin (1990-1991), Snufkin, The Joxter ;* Adventures of the Little Mermaid (1991), Prince Justin ;* Delightful Moomin Family: Adventure Diary (1991-1992), Snufkin ;* The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn (1992-1993), Seven Changer ;* Tekkaman Blade (1992-1993), Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Evil ;* YuYu Hakusho (1992-1995), Asato Kido ;* The Brave Express Might Gaine (1993-1994), Ran ;* Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (1993-1994), Liole Sabat ;* DNA² (1994), Ryuji Sugashita ;* Brave Police J-Decker (1994-1995), Victim O'Rand, Mecha Victim ;* Mobile Fighter G Gundam (1994-1995), Neo Sweden Support Team ;* Macross 7 (1994-1995), Gamlin Kizaki ;* Wedding Peach (1995-1996), Sandora ;* Fushigi Yûgi (1995-2002), Hotohori ;* Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (1995-1996), Milliardo Peacecraft / Zechs Merquise ;* Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995-1996), First Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba ;* Rurouni Kenshin (1996-1998), Jinpu ;* Crayon Shin-chan (1996-present), Honda, Kakeru Futamata ;* Brave Command Dagwon (1996-1997), Kai Hirose ;* Saber Marionette J (1996-1997), Mitsurugi Hanagata ;* Pocket Monsters (1997), Kosaburō ;* Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997), Kiryuu Touga ;* Trigun (1998), Roderick Captain ;* Initial D, Ryosuke Takahashi ;* Nazca (1998), Masanari Tate ;* Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Begins (1998-1999), Flameheart ;* Betterman (1999), Lamia ;* Shin Hakkenden (1999), Kai ;* Turn A Gundam (1999-2000), Gym Ghingham ;* Angel Links (1999), Warren ;* Magic User's Club (1999), Ayanojyo Aburatsubo ;* Pocket Monsters: Episode Orange Archipelago (1999), Kosaburō ;* Pocket Monsters: Episode Gold & Silver (1999), Kosaburō ;* Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge (1999-2000), Flamesoul ;* Excel Saga (1999-2000), Il Palazzo ;; 2000 ;;* Gate Keepers (2000), Chotaro Banba ;;* Boys Be... (2000), Takuya Yokota ;;* Sakura Wars (2000), Yuichi Kayama ;;* Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2000-2004), Pandora ;;* Gravitation (2000-2001), Sakano ;;* Argento Soma (2000-2001), Dan Simmonds ;; 2001 ;* Beyblade (2001), Boris Balkov (Borkov) ;* Star Ocean EX (2001), Dias Flac ;* Prétear (2001), Tanaka ;* Inuyasha (2001), Gatenmaru ;* Shaman King (2001-2002), Faust VIII ;* Final Fantasy: Unlimited (2001-2002), Pist Shaz the 11th ;* Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (2001-2002), Adult Kojiro Hyuga ;* Hellsing (2001-2002), Luke Valentine ;; 2002 ;;* Full Metal Panic! (2002), Zaiede ;;* Pocket Monsters Side Stories (2002), Kosaburō ;;* Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation (2002), Kosaburō ;;* The Twelve Kingdoms (2002-2003), Keiki ;;* Samurai Deeper Kyo (2002), Hatori Hanzo, Hotaru ;;* Dragon Drive (2002-2003), Rokkaku ;;* Overman King Gainer (2002-2003), Asuham Boone ;;* Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (2002-2003), Kanō Seisuke ;;* GetBackers (2002-2003), Juubei Kakei ;;* Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2002-2003), Mu La Flaga ;;*; 2003 ;;*;* Air Master (2003), Fukamichi ;;*;* Gad Guard (2003), Takenaka ;;*;* Kaleido Star (2003-2004), Fool2 ;;*;* The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (2003), Mysterious Thief Freyr ;;*;* Astro Boy (2003-2004), Rainbow Parakeet ;;*;* Cinderella Boy (2003), Ranma Hinamatsuri ;;*;* Fullmetal Alchemist (2003-2004), Lujon ;;*;* Planetes (2003-2004), Yuri Mihairokoh ;;*;* Gungrave (2003-2004), Balladbird Lee ;;*;* Twin Spica (2003-2004), Lion-san ;;*;* Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2003-2005), Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo ;;*;*; 2004 ;;*;*;* Area 88 (2004), Shin Kazama ;;*;*;* Ragnarok the Animation (2004), Keough/Haze ;;*;*;* Samurai Champloo (2004-2005), Umanosuke ;;*;*;* Samurai 7 (2004), Ukyo, Amanushi ;;*;*;* Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (2004-2008), Takuma Saiou ;;*;*;* Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (2004-2005), Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke ;;*;*;* Yakitate!! Japan (2004-2006), Ryo Kuroyanagi ;;*;*;* Meine Liebe (2004-2005), Isaac Cavendish ;;*;*;* Major (2004-2010), Shigeharu Honda ;;*;*;*; 2005 ;;*;*;*;* Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai!! (2005), Yoru ;;*;*;*;* Buzzer Beater (2005), Gyuuma ;;*;*;*;* The Law of Ueki (2005-2006), Li Ho ;;*;*;*;* Loveless (2005), Ritsu Minami ;;*;*;*;* Speed Grapher (2005), Katsuya Shirogane ;;*;*;*;* One Piece (2005-), Admiral Aokiji/Kuzan ;; 2006 ;* Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo (2006), Alternate L. Takion ;* Meine Liebe ~Wieder~ (2006), Isaac Cavendish ;* Lemon Angel Project (2006), Shinya Himuro ;* Ouran High School Host Club (2006), Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka ;* Pocket Monsters: Diamond and Pearl (2006), Kosaburō ;* Saiunkoku Monogatari (2006-2007), Sakujun Sa (Senya Rin) ;* The Third (2006), Joganki ;* Demonbane (2006), Winfield ;* Red Garden (2006-2007), Hervé Girardot ;* Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (2006-2007), Shu Shirakawa ;* Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku o! (2006-2007), Johan Deiter Rudiger ;* Gin Tama (2006-present), Shinsuke Takasugi ;; 2007 ;* My Bride Is a Mermaid (2007), Shark Fujishiro ;* Kōtetsu Sangokushi (2007), Shotatsuryo Koumei ;* Toward the Terra (2007), Keith Anyan ;* Baccano! (2007), Luck Gandor ;* Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (2007-2008), Nougami Neuro ;* Myself ; Yourself (2007), Syusuke Wakatsuki ;* Bleach, Pesche Guatiche (2007), Hexapodus ;; 2008 ;* Rosario + Vampire (2008), Narrator ;* Persona: Trinity Soul (2008), Ryō Kanzato ;* Soul Eater (2008-2009), Excalibur ;* Hakushaku to Yōsei (2008), Kelpie3 ;* Tales of the Abyss (2008-2009), Jade Curtiss ;; 2009 ;* Chrome Shelled Regios (2009), Karian Loss ;* Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2009-2010), Sarutobi Sasuke ;* Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009-2010), Scar's Brother ;* Hanasakeru Seishōnen (2009-2010), Quinza ;* Needless (2009), Adam Blade ;* Princess Lover! (2009), Vincent Van Hossen ;* Shin Koihime Musō (2009), Ukitsu (Yu Ji) ;; 2010 ;* Arakawa Under the Bridge (2010), Sister ;* The Betrayal Knows My Name (2010), Takashiro Giou ;* Occult Academy (2010), JK ;* Bakuman (2010), Koji Yoshida ;* Princess Jellyfish (2010), Hanamori Yoshio ;; 2011 ;* Level E (2011), Captain Kraft ;* Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2011), Kyuso ;* Future Diary (2011-2012), Kurou Amano ;* Guilty Crown (2011-2012), Shibungi ;* Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (2011-2012), Shirojiro Bertoni ;* Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2011-2012), Frederick Algreus ;; 2012 ;* High School DxD (2012), Raiser Phoenix ;* Hunter × Hunter (Second Series) (2012), Dalzollene ;* Sword Art Online (2012), Fairy King Oberon / Nobuyuki Sugou ;* The Knight in the Area (2012), Akito Horikawa ;* My Little Monster (2012), Takashi Mizutani ;* Brave 10 (2012), Date Masamune ;* Aikatsu! (2012-), Taichi Hoshimiya ;* Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-), Andrea Falneze ;* JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (2012), Dio Brando ;; 2013 ;* Date A Live (2013-2014), Kyouhei Kannazuki ;* Psycho-Pass (2012-2013), Talisman ;* World War Blue (2012-2013), Zelig ;* Valvrave the Liberator (2013), Amadeus K. Dorssia ;; 2014 ;* Buddy Complex (2014), Wilhelm Hahn ;* Buddy Complex Final: Ano Sora ni Kaeru Mirai de (2014), Wilhelm Hahn ;* Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution (2014), Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi ;* Dragonar Academy (2014), Milgaus/Julius/Moldred ;* Hamatora (2014), Chiyuu´s manager ;* Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha (2014), Toshi ;* The Irregular at Magic High School (2014), Tatsuya Shiba´s Father ;* Knights of Sidonia (2014), Ochiai ;* Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2014), Faron ;* Mekakucity Actors (2014), Tsukihiko ;* Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (2014), Sarutobi Sasuke ;* Tsukimonogatari (2014), Teori Tadatsuru ;* HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015), Oresky ;* Nisekoi (2014-2015), Claude4 ;* Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (2014-), Wade Wilson/Deadpool ;* Magic Kaito 1412 (2014), Alain Cartier ;* JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (Tarot Arc) (2014), DIO ;; 2015 ;* Assassination Classroom (2015), Gastro ;* Shirobako (2015), Tsuyoshi Makurada ;* World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015), Charles Saint-Germain ;* Gundam Reconguista in G (2015), La Gu ;* The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015), Guiscard ;* Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma (2015), Gin Dōjima ;* Sidonia no Kishi: Dai-kyū Wakusei Sen'eki (2015), Ochiai ;* Over Lord (2015), Nigun Grid Luin ;* Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2015), Shadow-Man ;* JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (Egypt Arc) (2015), DIO ;* Star-Myu, Haruto Tsukigami ;* Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya (2015), Lucal Wesker ;* Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Yuuichirou Kanzaki ;* Ushio and Tora (2015), Tayura ;; 2016 ;* Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016), Barbarossa ;* Girls Beyond the Wasteland (2016), Hosokawa ;* Sekko Boys (2016), Moliére ;* Cardfight!! Vanguard G Stride Gate, Yuuichirou Kanzaki ;* Tales of Zestiria the X, Lunarre ;* Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- (2016), Roswaal L. Mathers ;; 2017 ;* Attack on Titan (2017), Beast Titan ;* Star-Myu: High School Star Musical 2, Haruto Tsukigami ;* ID-0, Addams Forte Chevalier ;* Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, Biomon ;* 18if (2017), Katsumi Kanzaki Category:Voice Actors